This invention is generally concerned with cut tape dispensing apparatus of the type which is used in a mailing machine, and more particularly with cut tape dispensing apparatus in a mailing machine base which includes structure for operating the tape dispensing apparatus.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,315 for a Mailing Machine Cut Tape Module, issued Jan. 8, 1985 to Clinton E. Hooper and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, it is known in the art to provide a tape feeding module which includes a frame, and includes a receptacle which is slidably connected to the frame for movement relative thereto against the force exerted by a spring. The receptacle is dimensioned for storing a stack of cut tapes, and includes a rack gear which is movable therewith. The module additionally includes a pinion gear which is disposed in meshing engagement with the receptacle's rack gear and is affixed to a shaft journaled to the frame. Moreover, the module includes a roller which is mounted on the shaft and is disposed in tape feeding engagement with the stack. As thus constructed and arranged, the receptacle and thus the rack gear is manually movable, against the force exerted by the spring, for rotating the pinion gear, and thus the roller to feed cut tapes one at a time from the stack.
Customer feedback concerning the manual operating characteristics of cut tape feeding structures, of the type disclosed in the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,315, has established that such structures are perceived to be inconvenient and awkward to operate, due to the need to manually move mechanical components against a force exerted by a spring.
Accordingly:
an object of the invention is to provide a mailing machine including improved cut tape dispensing apparatus; and
another object is to provide a mailing machine base including cut tape dispensing apparatus and structure for operation thereof.